


profound thoughts

by luoyingu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe- College/University - Freeform, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, Literature/book allusions cause im a nerd :)), M/M, Mutual Pining, Poetic, Poetry, Smut, just insecurities, kinda nerdy and quirky, like really light, sorta a drabble??, the poem is tied into the story heads up, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoyingu/pseuds/luoyingu
Summary: Jongin was everything Kyungsoo wanted so bad it hurt.(A summary about Kyungsoo's infactuation with Jongin.)





	profound thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write some kaisoo.
> 
> the poem i made up myself for my writing class. it was just sitting as a draft in my files and i pulled it out and bam! 
> 
> 3k+ of kaisoo. 
> 
> enjoy!!
> 
> drop a comment/kudos if ya like.
> 
> (sorry for any grammatical errors. i like triple checked this, so i hope there aren't any.)

**_He Was Like Honey_ **

 

Kyungsoo sighed, putting his book down. He had read this book twice already and this would be the third time. Jongin was nowhere to be found, but he kept thinking about the tan skinned boy anyway. He really couldn't help it. It was Jongin's fault for being so damn irresistible.

 

**_Sweet And Soft_ **

 

Kyungsoo was in his sophomore year in college, and he couldn't even remember a time when he had seen the boy. Everywhere Jongin went though, he attracted people. He had that kind of look, that kind of personality. Kyungsoo was the exact opposite, but for some reason, Jongin had gravitated towards him anyway. He would act pissed at this fact, but he knew deep down he was so glad the boy had even said hello to him.

 

**_Low And Mellow_ **

 

If Kyungsoo liked something, he would appreciate it. Of course, it would be totally inappropriate for Kyungsoo to get down and worship Jongin's body, but he was willing to do it if the time ever arised. The boy was straight up beautiful, he looked like a dream, and Kyungsoo didn't want to lose the dream. He would stay asleep if he could. Jongin's smile was something that he felt he would only see in heaven or something. Kyungsoo didn't even believe in God, damn it. But, he thanked a higher power for creating the boy named Kim Jongin.

 

**_Deep and Thick_ **

 

One night, Kyungsoo couldn't stop his mind from running with thoughts that would surely have him end up in Hell. He had the vision of sucking Jongin so good that Jongin was shaking. He had the vision of lapping up the bitter but enjoyable pre-come that Jongin would make. Kyungsoo saw Jogin as the type of person that wouldn't even deviate from eye contact. Kyungsoo was like that, too. It turned him on even more. He could feel the strong muscles in Jongin's thighs flex as Kyungsoo dug his nails into them. 

He could  _feel_ Jongin stretching him out beyond comprehension. He really wanted to look like such a fucking mess to Jongin. He wanted to sweat, to scream, to moan. He wanted Jongin to break him and put him back together. He wanted to bluntly straight up come by the hands of Kim Jongin.

**_He Was Slow To Act_ **

 

Jongin might have seemed like a complete spaz to most, but the boy had his head on his shoulders. He took his time with anything he cared about, and that drove Kyungsoo into a deeper hole of loving the boy.

"Hey, Soo?" Jongin said to him one day. Kyungsoo sighed.

"Yeah?" Jongin laughed.

"You seem so damn tense. Loosen up! It's just me!" Kyungsoo looked into Jongin's eyes and he wanted to cry.

He couldn't loosen up  _because_ it was him.

"Yeah. It's just you."

 

**_And Had Depth To His Mind_ **

 

Kyungsoo was talking about  _Romeo and Juliet_ with Jongin one night. Chanyeol (Kyungsoo's roomate) had left to go on a date with his boyfriend, Baekhyun. Jongin knocked on the door, expecting to see Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both, but was even happier when he realized it was just Kyungsoo.

"I brought cookies! You gotta have milk!" Kyungsoo opened the door wider for Jongin to come in, and Kyungsoo checked their somewhat busted fridge.

"We have some." Jongin smiled even wider. 

"Bring it over here!" Kyungsoo did as instructed. Jongin saw Kyungsoo had  _Romeo and Juilet_ on Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's small coffee table. 

"Oh! I honestly love that play." Jongin said. Kyungsoo snorted.

"Of course you would. I hate it." Jongin gasped.

"Why?" Kyungsoo held his glass filled with milk and tapped it against his lips. It was cold.

"Romeo is a fucking hormonal teenager who was just pissed when Rosaline wasn't down to be with him in that way. Idiot." Jongin nods.

"And Juilet is a poor young girl who never even deserved a guy like Romeo. I honestly don't see the romance in that play. Both of the characters are incredibly naive and Romeo is just plain stupid on top of that." Jongin sighs.

"Listen. The romance is in the fact that even though they didn't know each other for a long time at all, they still gave their all to try and make it work! They were going to make it work! That's where I see the romance. Yes, it's a tragedy, but what romance peeks out is something that you have to hold onto." Kyungsoo nods.

"And if they didn't die? And if they lived? Romeo was an incredibly fickle dude. He would have dropped Juilet after he took her virginity away." Jongin gave a small smile and Kyungsoo instantly got a little uncomfortable.

"You have such a realistic outlook on things. Dream for once, Soo." 

Kyungsoo forced another cookie down his throat, and washed his dreams away with milk.

 

**_He Was Bright And Gold_ **

 

Kyungsoo loved watching Jongin dance, but he could never tell him that. Jongin had just danced his heart out at a competition, and came around the corner. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and Baekhyun had come to watch him. Kyungsoo always felt like a third wheel when Jongin wasn't around with those two, but he swallowed it down and watched Jongin anyway.

The boy was talented. Jongin called out his name and Kyungsoo turned his head around so fast he was likely to get whiplash.

Jongin smiled at him so bright it hurt Kyungsoo's eyes a little. The sun had a rival. Jongin waved a perfectly sculpted hand at him and Kyungsoo waved his tiny one back.

Jongin was everything Kyungsoo wanted so bad it _hurt_.

 

**_He Shined Like The Sun_ **

 

The sun _indeed_ had a rival. It was night out when Jongin invited some of his dancing buddies, the ever-present couple, and Kyungsoo's solo ass on a trip to see the stars. 

Jongin was driving in his car, Kyungsoo in the passenger seat, and three boys - Yixing, Sehun, and Minseok - in the back. They all were talking about something Kyungsoo didn't get while he read  _Anna Karenina_ on his phone. The soft glow of his phone illuminated his face, and he was pretty sure he looked like a tired, kicked puppy. He perched his glasses back on his nose, for they had slid off a little, and sniffled.

"Hey, Soo." Kyungsoo was too wrapped up in how dumb he thought Kitty Shtcherbatsky was for actually wanting Count Vronsky to hear his name called.

"Soo!" He snapped his head up and groaned a little; that hurt his neck. 

"Yeah?" He asked, a little annoyed. Jongin's friends stared at him and he felt uncomfortable.

"We're here." He stepped out and Yixing gave him a warm smile. Kyungsoo returned the favor (hopefully, he just came off looking like a complete asshole) and stretched out his back. Kyungsoo was dressed in a graphic tee, black sweats, and his dusty old black Vans. He had a yellow beanie on. Put that together with his haircut and his height, Kyungsoo looked like he was still in high school. He despised it.

Kyungsoo saw Jongin grab a bag filled with food, and Kyungsoo loved the way his hair fanned over his face. Jongin locked eyes with him for Kyungsoo didn't look away fast enough, and Kyungsoo cleared his throat.

"You look fucking-" 

"Hot?" Jongin asked. Kyungsoo didn't say anything, and took the bag from Jongin.

"C'mon. I really wanna see the stars." Jongin playfully grabbed Kyungsoo's hand and Kyungsoo thanked God (again with this _shit_ ) that it was dark outside because he was pretty sure his face was on fire. He let himself be tugged by the ever happy Jongin. Jongin's friends gave them looks and Kyungsoo wanted to dig a hole in this forest and bury himself alive in it.

Chanyeol and Baekyun had managed to find a spot for all of them to watch the sky. Something about tonight was sitting with Kyungsoo and it  _wasn't._ He felt something was going to shift. He didn't know what the fuck it was, but he was scared.

He wasn't used to and wasn't ever _going to get_ used to change.

"Soo, you wanna stand?" Jongin asked. Yixing, Sehun, and Minseok sat down on a towel, while Chanyeol and Baekhyun had already sprawled themselves over another towel. Kyungsoo cursed. He had to share one with Jongin. He knew he wouldn't have really felt comfortable with anyone else but Jongin (maybe Chanyeol and Baekhyun but there was no way he was gonna have being a "cockblock" hung over his head with those two) but it still made him queasy.

He had such a crush it was ridiculous. 

Jongin laid the towel down, and grabbed a granola bar out of the bag. Jongin laid down while Kyungsoo stayed stiff and sat up. Jongin chuckled a little and gently grabbed Kyungsoo's torso, dragging him down. Kyungsoo was so close to Jongin's face even though they weren't facing each other. He was pretty sure Jongin could feel the heat from his cheeks. Jongin wrapped an arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders and Kyungsoo had the urge to just curl up into Jongin's side.

But he didn't.

Jongin smiled and looked at him. Their noses could have touched if someone made another move closer. His breath smelled like chocolate and cherries. Kyungsoo wondered did he taste that way.

"Isn't it beautiful? I love the stars. They put everything in perspective. You, you're a literal speck of dust in this whole universe. You're like insignificant but significant at the same time. It's weird but funny to think about." Kyungsoo nodded and turned away. Jongin looked back at the sky.

"I wish I knew more about the constellations. If I did, I would point out every one." Kyungsoo could hear Chanyeol and Baekhyun trying to be quiet with kissing, and he could also hear the boy named Sehun saying something that made them all laugh. The stimulation was becoming quite stressing, and Kyungsoo just wanted to read a book at home.

But being close to Jongin and hearing him talk, he could  _write_ a book. A book he would read any time he had the chance. Kyungsoo's palms were sweaty, but he was quiet as Jongin talked about the orbits of objects.

When he was in his apartment alone, (Chanyeol and Baekhyun had went to God knows where doing God knows  _what)_ he touched his face again. He could still feel the heat from Jongin's face.

He plopped face first on his bed.

He was a fucking goner.

 

**_He Was Like Honey_ **

 

Kyungsoo didn't know how it happened. It just happened. Jongin was over, and he had managed to make Kyungsoo laugh over a stupid comment about  _Pride and Prejudice_ , and then they were kissing.

Jongin's mouth this time tasted like orange soda. He lapped it up, and he heard Jongin moan. Kyungsoo was shaken to the bone; to the core. He wanted  _more, more, more._

"How long?" Jongin rasped out while he pulled his shirt over his head. Kyungsoo wanted to bite all over. He didn't answer.

"Answer me. And you need to take off your clothes, too." Kyungsoo shyly slipped his shirt over his head and didn't meet Jongin's eyes.

"Since the first day we met." Jongin smiled so wide Kyungsoo knew his cheeks ached.

"How the fuck do you do that?" Kyungsoo asked Jongin. Jongin had hopped up, pulling off his belt and unbuckling his pants. 

"What?" He asked. He was just in his underwear, and Kyungsoo gulped.

"Smile so wide. That's gotta be..."

"It's not. I just like smiling. Makes me feel happy." Kyungsoo nodded. He slipped off his sweats (Kyungsoo always wears sweats; you'll rarely see him on with pants) and was just in his underwear as well. 

This was really happening. Kyungsoo laughed out loud. Jongin smiled at him confused.

"What is it?" Kyungsoo breathed.

"I'm thinking of that episode of _The Office_ where they have the fire drill." Jongin thinks for a second and laughs.

"Why are you- thinking of that?" He asks between laughs.

"Because, shit, oh my god it's  _happening._ " Jongin scoops up Kyungsoo and laughs along with him.

"God, I like you." Kyungsoo looked down, smiling.

"Like?" Jongin smiled even wider (fuck, was that possible?)

"God, I love you." Kyungsoo put their lips together and a spark happened. It was everything Kyungsoo has wanted for months and  _more._

If this was fucking Sesame Street,  _more_ would be the word of the day.

"More", Kyungsoo chanted as Jongin pushed his hard length between Kyungsoo's delicious thighs. Jongin told Kyungsoo as he got him riled up that it was a dream of his.

Kyungsoo couldn't even function, Jongin's length was meshing with his; the friction close to unbearable.

God, he just wanted to come with Jongin's name on his lips.

"Jesus-fuck, please, I,  _please..."_ Kyungsoo practically begged Jongin. Kyungsoo believed Jongin was his God, and that his stuffy ass apartment room was church. Jongin was the preacher who had just asked him to devote his life to the religion and Kyungsoo was more than  _willing_ to do so.

"Yeah, fuck baby, I'm so close." Jongin growled. Kyungsoo was amazed. He had never heard Jongin like this before, and he was  _amazed._

He sincerely hoped he didn't fuck this up. He wanted to hear him like this again, and again, and  _again..._

"Oh, fuck, oh, Jon-" Kyungsoo felt that feeling in his gut, that  _feeling._ He knew the volcano was going to erupt, fuck, it was gonna be Pompeii all over again, and Kyungsoo was going to be the only one dying.

"Yeah..." Jongin reached over and began stroking Kyungsoo in time with his thrusts and the sounds were just downright  _sinful._

He was sinning in his made-up church. Kyungsoo had never been so turned on in his  _life._

And then it hit, and all he saw was Jongin and blinding white. Kyungsoo thought for a moment Jongin smiled while coming. He then felt a warm rag rub all over his tummy, and he saw Jongin smiling down at him.

He could never get enough of him.

"Thank...you..." Jongin snuggled in next to Kyungsoo and pulled him into a comforting embrace.

"No problem." Kyungsoo felt a pair of lips on his cheek and he smiled (tried to) as wide as Jongin. 

It didn't get there, but he felt happy anyway.

 

**_Like A Happy Summer Evening_ **

 

"Jongin, this movie is fucking boring." Jongin pushed Kyungsoo softly and laughed.

 "You always hate the movies I choose." Kyungsoo looked ahead, expression unchanging.

"Because the movies you choose are boring." This was their, shit, they couldn't even count how many dates they had been on. Every little outing counted to them.

Kyungsoo might not be big on change (he still wasn't) but Jongin was a change he appreciated greatly.

Jongin kissed the top of his forehead.

"Wanna do something to makeup for lost time?" Kyungsoo looked at the tan wonder.

"What did you have in mind?"

 

**_His Heart Tasted Of Colors_ **

 

Kyungsoo was sure that Jongin had gone insane. He was fucking him into the bed so hard, spit was pooling at a corner of his mouth. Kyungsoo hated that feeling, but he couldn't really tell with how hard Jongin was going. Not like he was complaining, though.

They both came a few minutes later (Kyungsoo untouched and Jongin from Kyungsoo) and Kyungsoo sorta limped to turn the fan on in Jongin's apartment room.

Jongin's apartment was way nicer than Kyungsoo's and that was only because Jongin and his roommate Yixing (Kyungsoo had found out while they were watching the stars that Yixing was Jongin's roommate. Kyungsoo can't say he didn't feel the least bit jealous, but it quickly faded when he saw how nice and _taken_ Yixing was.) had gotten to it first. Poor saps like Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were stuck with the last places.

"Do you ever think to yourself, Soo?" Kyungsoo snuggled into Jongin's embrace and sighed.

"Why ya askin, Nini?" Jongin sighed.

"I think of how I've known you for a little over a year and how much I love you." Kyungsoo stilled his footsie with Jongin.

"Nini-" 

Jongin stared at Kyunysoo because what more could he say? What could he convey in words? Sometimes even actions weren't enough. He just looked at him and _knew_.

He knew Kyungsoo loved him back. He didn't really outright say it, and some people would get pissed at that fact. Especially when Jongin says it and Kyungsoo doesn't respond.

His actions show how much he loves; a tug of a scarf around the neck or a bottle of sunscreen so Jongin wouldn't burn to a fucking pulp. Or a scold that ultimately helped Jongin out in the end, or a tight hug whenever Jongin came back from a long dancing competition trip.

Jongin knew Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo was the same way with Jongin. He only saved his "I love you's" for the good stuff.

"I dream...about you. About how you're gonna protect me. I love you too." Kyungsoo squeaked out. He sighed and Jongin held him even tighter.

"Feel like a lucky bastard to hear you say those words." He whispered in Kyungsoo's ear.

Kyungsoo got chills. 

 

**_And His Soul Felt Warm_ **

 

"Soo! Look at this!" Jongin shouted. Kyungsoo was just laughing at something Yixing's boyfriend Jongdae had just said. Yixing frowned at the crudeness, but Kyungsoo found it hilarious. Jongin had ran all through the snow, and even though Kyungsoo favored the cold way more than Jongin, he wasn't about to do  _that._

"Nini, you're insane." Kyungsoo yelled back from the warm cabin they all had decided to take a break from school at. Chanyeol was ruffling Minseok's hair and Sehun was posting about it on Snapchat. Kyungsoo chuckled to himself while sipping on his hot chocolate.

Yixing knew how to whip up some good shit, he concluded. Jongdae was whining and Kyungsoo could guess Minseok had said something embarrassing about him for they had been friends since elementary school. Small world.

"Soo! You gotta come out here! You need to see this!" Kyungsoo sighed and put his mug down on the table. Baekhyun looked at him slipping on his extra puffy jacket.

"Look! That jacket swallows him whole!" Everyone turned to look at Kyungsoo and began to laugh.

"Suck it!" Kyungsoo said, but it was a little muffled because of the jacket.

"What did you say, _Flipper_?" Minseok said, making everyone erupt into more laughter. Kyungsoo gave them all the "finger", and stepped outside where Jongin was smiling towards the sky. Kyungsoo stood beside him and Jongin pulled him even closer.

"Look at the sky. Isn't it just beautiful?" Kyungsoo looked up, and he could feel the snow falling on his face. Jongin gave him a look, and Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" Jongin shook his head.

"Your face is getting red. You look so damn cute." Kyungsoo gave a small smile. The snowflakes had also fallen on Jongin's face, and he looked like a god. God, King, Prince; it didn't matter. Jongin was from another world. His eyelashes were all white, and his cheeks had become a dusty pink color. His eyes looked so sincere looking into Kyungsoo's the smaller began to choke up.

"I-" Jongin kissed his cheek.

"You don't have to say anything. I already know." Kyungsoo was glad he didn't have to say anything; his ass would have stumbled over the words. 

And it was so cold. It was probably one of the coldest times Kyungsoo had ever been in. Everyone else came outside, and danced around in the snow. Jongdae began to throw snowballs at everyone, and a fight ensued.

"I'm so bad at this type of stuff!" Kyungsoo shouted, ducking so he wouldn't get hit. Jongin pushed Kyungsoo behind him.

"Stay behind me! I'll protect you!" Jongin joked, turning around to wink cheekily at him.

And it was so _cold_ out there.

But it was the warmest Kyungsoo had ever been.

 

**Author's Note:**

> think i might write a story with jongin's pov???
> 
>  
> 
> [fun fact: this was the shortest time it has ever taken me to write a story that I've put out. it took me two days.]


End file.
